Gossip Girl
by Lisa Andersson
Summary: Welcome to the scandalous New York. You'll follow Manhattan's elite and one new member in the crew. How will it go? Story goes on after season 1 with some changes. A/N in first chapter. It's in 2009 instead of 2008


**A/N: **This story is just after Season 1 has ended, **but there is no Chuck/Blair and Nate/Blair is still together, so is Dan/Serena. **But Chuck/Blair has been together in the limo, but not since. Nate haven't discovered it. Neither have Chuck told it to Gossip Girl. Georgina Sparks did not sleep or kiss Dan Humphrey. So there was no break up between him and Serena.Lily and Bart is married, so Chuck & Serena are step-siblings. So it's after the TV series and not the books. Since they don't show this under the TV show category I needed to do this. Emma is a new character that I created. She is quite based on me, since she comes from a quiet life in Denmark to a glamorous and scandalous life in New York. I hope I didn't change too much! Enjoy it (-:

*******************

_Hello upper east sider's! The last weekend of summer is here, so spend it well with your dirty secrets, love affairs and keep up with your closest friends. Let's see what our usual people are doing. Rumor says a new member has arrived to our crew. Interesting, right? You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl._

Emma made her way into the Palace hotel with her bags in her hands. She walked up to the receptions and let go of her bags, which fell down to the ground and everyone looked at her with a snobby look at their faces. She looked around the hall to see the kind of types which was staring at her. "Sorry," she mumbled and looked at the receptionist right after. "My parents arrived earlier, so I would like to get the key to my suite. Their names are Ingrid and Peter Samuel," she told him and got a bit fear inside as he looked at her in disbelieve. "Do you expect me to believe that you are their daughter? Saying that isn't enough. Do you have some I.D or anything that can prove that it is your suite?" He said seriously.

In the same moment Chuck Bass had entered the hotel and quickly had noticed a gorgeous black haired girl having problems with the receptionist Dexter. He must say she could wear those high-waist shorts well and it looked hot on her. "I need to go. Emergency, you know," he said and smirked, "See you later, Archibald!" He hang up the phone and walked towards the reception.

"Erm.. Sure.." She said nervous and looked in her purse after some I.D. Chuck came closer and closer. "Miss, could you please hurry a bit? I have other important people to check in," he said impatient and gave her a look. She gave him a fake smile and kept on searching for some I.D.

"Dexter, I'll take care of it. Just find her key, okay?" Chuck said and gave the receptionist a look which made him find the key for Emma with no words. "Erm.. Thank you, I guess," she said quite awkward. The boy in front of her was quite attractive, but also scary and mysterious. She had never met boys like him in Denmark. Boys in Denmark was rather boring.

"No problem, miss..?" He asked her while taking her hand and kissed it one time and let go again. "Emma Samuel," she replied and was blushing a bit after he had kissed her hand. "And you are?" She continued as she was trying to win her pride back. He smiled his mysterious smile and he only smiled that when he had some things in mind. Like the only thing that was on his mind outside alcohol and money. Sex. "I'm Chuck Bass. My dad owns the hotel," he said and looked into her eyes with mystery and tried to code her. Emma was surprised. The hotels owners son had just flirted with her? "Nice to meet you, Chuck. It must be cool to have a dad which owns a hotel. Mine isn't much interesting after all, I guess," she said and smiled.

Serena van der Woodsen entered the hotel with her little brother Eric. They were having fun together for the first time in the summer. "Hey, Serena, isn't that Chuck with a new girl?" Eric said and looked over at Chuck and Emma. Serena looked over there after and rolled her eyes. "No surprise. I should probably save the girl," she said and sighed. Eric stopped up and looked at her. "Serena, why do you only focus on the bad things about Chuck?" Eric asked her, "He helped me, remember?" She looked at her brother and smiled. "Sorry, I've just known him too long. I'm glad he helped you, Eric," she said, "well I need to save the girl. See you later, brother! Take care!"

She walked to them and looked at Chuck. "What are you doing, Chuck?" She said and gave him her usual look, when he was trying to score a girl. Chuck turned to Serena. "Nice to see you too, sis. I am just getting to know Emma a little bit. She has just moved here from Denmark and she is starting at our school in our year," he said and smirked his usual smirk. Serena rolled her eyes and turned to the girl named Emma. "I'm so sorry. Just be a bit careful with Chuck," she said and gave Chuck another look. "Why? He seems nice enough" She said and Serena gave her a smile. "He is nice in another way than you think," she said, "Oh and I'm Serena van der Woodsen. I'm a stepsister to Chuck. Nice to meet you."

Dexter had found the key to her suite and coughed one time, so they turned their attention to him. "Here's the key, miss Samuel. Enjoy it here," he said and continued to work. "Thanks," Emma said and took the keys. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Serena. I'm Emma Samuel," she said and smiled. "And as Chuck said I'm new around here, so I'll probably be using the rest of the weekend by learning the town and buy some new clothes and get my uniform for school," she giggled and Serena smiled her friendly smile. She looked like she had gotten a great idea. "Hey, what about we meet in an hour and I'll bring my friend, Blair, and we'll show you the town?" She asked and smirked to Chuck who rolled his eyes. "Sure, Serena, that sounds lovely. So I'll see you and Blair, was it?, in an hour!" She asked smiling and left to find her suite while her bags was carried up. "See you," Serena said and left to call Blair.

_C and E? New cute couple? I guess E doesn't know what she turns into with the devil. Will E win Queen B's trust through S? Or will B just think she is another competitor? And how will the new gorgeous E find her way through this brand new life in New York? Only time will know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl._


End file.
